


Compliments of Uncle Death

by MariStellata



Category: Let It Die (Video Game)
Genre: F/M, Family Drama, Homelessness, Multi, Sibling Bonding, Sibling Incest, Sibling Rivalry, Siblings, Tentacle Sex
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-11-16
Updated: 2020-09-11
Packaged: 2021-02-07 11:36:43
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 7
Words: 9,152
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21457417
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MariStellata/pseuds/MariStellata
Summary: After finally beating the tower of barbs the player character and her brother Meijin, might have to make a deal with Uncle Death. Will they be able to survive the real world after so long spent playing around on games?( On hiatus unless anyone wants me to write more)
Relationships: Uncle Death/ Meijin, Uncle Death/ Player
Kudos: 7





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> I'm new to this so I'm still trying to figure out what tags are appropriate for this story as of yet. I wanted a story with more background and fleshed out characters for let it die but haven't had much luck finding any so I wrote this.  
Also I don't have a beta or anything so I'm just writing in my free time and trying to review it myself. If you notice errors let me know and I will try to fix them if I can.  
If you have any suggestions please let me know in comments. I have some vague ideas about where i want the story to go but I like to keep an open mind to inspiration when I'm in a writer block.  
My main issues are getting a idea of Meijin and Uncle Death's personalities and how they would interact in the situations I'm Putting them in.
> 
> I own no part of the let it die universe. I'm just playing around on their playground.
> 
> If you're here for smut look for chapters: 2, 6, 7  
Thanks for reading!

Despite all his compliments, Uncle Death was terrible at reading people. She always gave him a soft grin as she was coming out of the game that made something in his chest tighten. It didn’t make sense. No matter how many deaths she had she would throw herself right back at it, her brother Meijin usually only coaxing her away with the promise of pizza and caffeine.  
When she was in the middle of an intense fight her eyes would narrow, her expression becoming intent on the task at hand sometimes so much so she would chew her bottom lip to the point of bleeding. Thankfully the table between them hid what that look did to him from Meijin, she couldn’t notice when she was so caught up in the game, so he need not worry about that. It was a bit distracting how she seemed to take his compliments and recommendations to heart though.  
The first time he watched her play a game against Meijin and go nearly toe to toe, he forgot to pretend to breathe. The two trash-talked and punned dad jokes at each other ridiculously just having a good time. At first, he thought they were just another part of the maliciousness that was humanity. But then he saw how they laughed and smiled after the game sincerely enjoying the time spent competing together and he realized there was something more to it.  
It bothered him. Humans where meant to be vile, spiteful, deceitful, and destructive yet the two young adults where just having a good time and joking around with each other. It looked fun. He had always enjoyed gaming himself. One of the few things humans had come up with that was interesting as well as entertaining.  
So, he made a game. A test to see if he could give humans another chance. He wanted to test it on her and when he mustered the courage to introduce her to the diversion, he had no regrets with how she became enthralled in it. She began to spend time with him even when Meijin was home studying for college tests. Through this Death learned of the young adults withdrawn parents. How they rarely spent time with their offspring and didn’t really care wat the young adults did so long as they stayed out of the parent’s hair. It was disappointing but predictable. It explained why the girl tried so hard for approval and acceptance from him in a way, but it made him wonder if she was after something more.  
At some point he started walking her home after noticing some twisted men hanging around outside the arcade. Their intentions obvious to him, but he had become invested in watching her play and was not letting them get near her. He wasn’t sure when he had started to see her as his but the thought of what they wanted to do to her was revolting. He used his... capabilities to erase their existence and help further power his moon weapon knowing they would be forced into a limbo of a tortured and twisted existence which they deserved.  
Humans where weak. But he felt drawn to her for some reason. The more time they spent in each other’s company the more she got under his skin. She never flinched at the gore he threw her way in the game, rather she seemed to enjoy it which was a bit unnerving yet attractive to him. She always seemed to relish in his praises. It was stimulating and unnerving.  
She had a way of arousing him that he wasn’t sure how to handle. When he would finally have time to himself, he would fluctuate between self-depreciation and masturbation though the later took trial and error relating to his amorphous form under the skeleton patterned body suit. With a bit of internet research on human sexual interaction he got a better idea of options, but it took weeks of play to discover his capacities and gain a sense of self-control outside of the costume. despite becoming a bit more in control of his form he feared she would be reviled by him regardless and tried to distance himself to avoid any emotional attachments.  
If she noticed the change she didn’t say. Death was picking up on some odd emotions from her the more time they spent together, however. And he struggled to keep up the front of disinterest. He adored the way her eyes would twinkle with mischief as they would go get noodles on the way back to her place. How she would talk about the level she was on and critique the bosses and level enemies as to wat they could do better or how difficult they were already. Sometimes mourning the limited options of customization. She would flush prettily when he compliments her gaming skills, and sometimes her punk rock fashion sense. It was endearing.  
Sometimes he’s surprised by her quirky personality. One minute she may be making wisecracks and the next she is flirting unabashedly. If it weren't for Meijin’s exasperated responses to this Death could easily see himself going past the point of no return, especially as his control over his form grows more stable.  
The first time she invited him in he felt tension. It was odd. What does a god of death need to be stressed about? So, he went with it, pleasantly surprised when she left him playing a game in the living room while she went to put on more comfortable clothes. When she came back in some shorts, high socks, and a tube top his chest felt tighter than usual. She just laughed at his stuttering and gave him a wink before picking up the other controller and getting them started in a friendly competition.  
He wasn’t ready for her to see his skin though. He wouldn’t be till she made it to the top of the tower in his game. It would give away the fact he wasn’t human. Thankfully she was getting close to beating the game. His thick jacket was getting rather stifling.  
The day she beat the game he was scared. Scared she wouldn’t trust him. Scared he would have to end her and the world at the same time. Scared he would lose her. He had never feared anything before but having her become a part of a weapon that would erase her was too much. He couldn’t go through with it.  
He didn’t have to. He took down the final boss himself as he saw the hurt in her eyes, but the trust never left them. For all the times he had told her he believed in her and cheered her on every step of the way he never thought to look at adoration mirrored back at him.  
“I knew there was more to this....” she murmured before tilting her chin up to him. But she was still there. She hadn’t chucked the headpiece off, she just watched him trusting him to make a decision. And damn her eyes where red like she was trying not to cry. But now she knew the truth.  
“Are we still friends?” He had to know. It would gut him to lose this camaraderie.  
She lets out a watery garbled chuckle. “Of course you numbskull!” She sighs and reaches across the table reaching for the hand he has gripping the side. “I figured you would know how I felt with how much time we spend together... but I guess it makes sense now why you never seemed to want to push it further...” her eyes burrow into him with longing.  
Who was he to deny her when she had humored him and finished his game. “Do you need to go home? Can I take you somewhere tonight?”. He had an itch and really wasn’t ready for her to leave without at least telling her she was the reason he changed his mind. Maybe this would help... or hurt. Who could tell?  
She just grins and nods clearing her throat as though she understands somehow. Scooting back her chair she stands offering him her hand which he takes and looks around a moment before moving around the table leading her out the door and into an nearby alley. She quirks her brow and gives him a scandalized look before busting out in laughter warming the empty hole where his heart would be.  
“Sooooo...does this mean you’re my senpai?” She chortles affectionately.  
“Ah,” he scratches the back of his hood like its a part of his scalp.”I think you’re the best one for the title.” He does the stereotypical palm to wall anime cornering thing. “I was just wondering when senpai would notice me.” He says lowering his zany glasses enough to give her a wink with ice blue eyes.  
She reaches out slipping her hands inside his hoodie on either side where his ears would be if he had any and just smiles with a breathless chuckle. “Well you have anywhere in mind to go? I’m not sure this is a good place to ... discuss this?”  
“Yeah, i have a place...” He trails off and begins to lead her a bit deeper into the city.  
She calls her brother letting him know shes staying out with a friend , and while she doesn’t specify who he seems to have an idea. He wishes her to have fun , asking if shes staying the night or just going to be late. She promises to text him if she decides to come home so he can unlock the door if so.  
Death listens to the conversation amusedly. “ planning on spending the night?” He asks with humor heavy in his voice. “Depends on if some sugar skull lets me...” is the reply he receives. He clears his throat and pushes his glasses higher on his nose.  
About half an hour later they are in an elevator going up much further then she thought was possible. Shes antsy and clammy, but Death is calm and collected eating at her nerves. She doesn’t know what to expect really.  
They reach his penthouse and he ushers her in. There is gaming equipment, skateboards, some electric guitars,anime and manga seemingly everywhere. Its very much him and she smiles looking around.  
“Would you like me to order some pizza?” Death wonders. “Mmmm I’m ok...” but her stomach rumbles betraying her. “On second thought pizza would be fantastic!”  
He smirks though visually its hard to tell having a skull for a face.  
After the pizza arrives and they have their fill sitting on the bed companionably. Death not used to company decided to bypass the couch, so they ended up slouched side by side against the headboard, talking late into the night. At some point she falls asleep while death is telling her a story. When he hears a snore, he glances over to find her more peaceful then he’s ever seen and proceeds to tuck her in. Turning so he can watch her sleep.

It was endearing. Seeing her so vulnerable. He had watched her grinding and beat the shit out of all that he had thrown at her while she was in the game but here like this, she was cute. “fuck senpai.” He murmured under his breath. He was infatuated. This couldn’t end well.

Brooding came easy. When you can’t sleep due to basically being a god what else is there to do. How did she seem to just go with him no questions? How could she trust him? He had proven himself a con man, why would she want to be with a monster like him? What was she getting out of it? Did it matter? What right had he to question her motives when he didn’t even understand his own? He didn't even notice himself growling in annoyed frustration.

However, he becomes sidetracked by her sudden snore and wriggling to get the covers a bit cozier. “Mmm, why you go by uncle anyway? “she murmurs groggily after a moment, startling him as he was sure she had been asleep. “well the perverts kind of made ‘daddy’ a no go.“ he grumbles huskily.  
She giggles and reaches to touch his face.” Oh so you would have preferred Daddy Death then?”. He startles feeling her warm soft touch before sort of nuzzling into it like a happy cat “Fucking hell... now I feel filthy.” He mutters. “Oh, don’t be a cad, it’s kind of cute” she coos. “ why didn’t you wake me? I didn’t mean to fall asleep...”  
she suddenly pulls his glasses off putting them on herself and making a finger gun motion at him. For a moment he just stares in confounded amusement. With an awkward pause he rolls onto his back so he doesn’t feel as naked reminding himself mentally he is in control and just needs to relax.  
After a moment of settling his mind and relaxing he admits ,“You looked like you needed it. And you have a cute snore senpai.” He roles back on his side watching for her reaction. She blushes and stutters out the she has never snored and doesn’t appreciate the insinuation causing him to chuckle.  
She slides her hand down his cheek seemingly enthralled in his steel blue eyes, he wishes to cover them. He feels naked and she brings the other hand up to grip the fabric of his shirt “aren’t you warm in all these layers? What are you hiding? Or maybe i should ask why?”  
He takes her hands and removes them with a sigh. “I need to warn you...” she just looks at him quizzically, confused by his odd behavior. She asks him what’s wrong. They are still laying on their sides facing each other though now his fingers intertwine with hers.  
“Turns out I don’t have any internal organs. Just nasty gunky shit.” He states. She can’t tell if he’s trying to joke around, brag or just being serious. It doesn’t really matter she’s committed now. In her most seductive way she can muster “And your point is? What if I’m into that?” He sputters unintelligibly for a moment bringing a soft chortle of amusement from her lips.  
“Sometimes you are fucking nasty Senpai.” He concludes aloud. As soon as he says it she bounces back wittily “oh not yet Bone Daddy! But if you’re up to it maybe soon…” To which he lets go of her hands and covers his face shaking in laughter. “Really? Bone Daddy? Couldn’t come up with something a bit more endearing?”  
She just smiles widely blinding him with her giddy pleasure at his exasperation. He groans and gets up going to turn off the lights making the only thing visible in the room his now glowing blue eyes. After doing so he strips off his trench coat. “There a little less layers. Happy now?” “Are you... shy?”she murmurs just as he flings himself back beside her onto the bed and looks at the ceiling. She was doing that look again though he was sure she couldn’t see him in the darkness. The look that’s focused and stubborn, the one that made him want to do things that didn’t make sense. And damn was it attractive.  
“You have no idea the monster you are in bed with Senpai.”


	2. Chapter 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> First chapter was filler so you get a bit of a background on the characters. This the kinky chapter so far so if you aren't into that you can skip to the next one.

“You have no idea the monster you are in bed with Senpai.”  
She moves so she is laying on her stomach supporting her chin with a hand and using the other to reach for his face again. “then maybe you should show me.” He closes his eyes putting them both in darkness as he feels her touch and sighs. After a moment of soft rustling noises like fabric rubbing against each other he opens his eyes again. “you sure about this? I warn you there isn’t much to look at.” She frowns “stop down talking yourself. I like you because your fun, and have a good sense of humor. I don’t give a shit about looks.” Suddenly she feels a warm slimy sensation touch the side of her face. It feels vaguely solid but also mushy.  
When she goes to put her hand over it, the thing has a bit of give which confuses her as it begins to stiffen under her palm. “I’ve told you. I’m just nasty gunky shit.” She doesn’t flinch but he can tell she’s thinking relentlessly. “if you want you can go home, and we can forget about this hopefully stay friends. Or if you want to stay… I can redress… I realize I’m not the most appealing specimen. You should know what you are getting yourself into. I won’t blame you.”  
“How about the third option?” she asks snugging against the mass of semi solid slime that feels as though it is caressing her cheek. “third option?” “we stay like this and see where it goes.” “are you sure? I’m not convinced how safe this is for you…” “safety is overrated. I like you. And I enjoy spending time with you. If you’re uncomfortable with this, we can stop. But I don’t want you to worry about me. I’m a big girl. I can handle it.”  
She feels the slime spread down her neck and down into her shirt pulsating and warming around a breast and sending shivers through her, “that feels really good though a bit overwhelming just so you know.” He chuckles darkly “seems senpai is a little perverse as well. Are you sure about this?” she reaches out to him feeling a mass of writhing tendril like things. “I trust you. Maybe you should trust yourself a little more.” She leans in and kisses between his eyes unsure of his anatomy in the dark. His tendrils begin to reach for her still thrumming and jostling each other but tentative enough that the touch is gentle. She reaches for the hem of her shirt and pulls it over her head and the slime that felt like it was touching her remains oddly. “huh, how do you do that?”  
“Do what?” he rasps his eyes suddenly inches from hers. She sighs and decides its not important right now. She is to enthralled with the touches as the tendrils begin to lift and wrap under and around her. “This going to turn into some kind of tentacle porn?” she questions. He chuckles “depends on if you’re into that senpai.” She swallows “Its interesting. I do wonder how it would feel…” she still wonders how he looks but the sensations are to distracting to dwell on it much further.  
The touches seem to be intensifying pressing more firmly against her and rippling along her body needily. Soon she finds her pants being unbuttoned and gently pulled away leaving her in just her bra and panties. Her breathing is getting a bit heavy and she squirms to try to get a better position within his grasp, he lets her easily. She tries to rip her bra off but the sensory experience is distracting enough that its difficult to focus on the clasps behind her, mercifully he sees what shes trying to do and unhooks them drawing the straps off her shoulders.  
Suddenly she feels a moist tug on one of her nipples causing her to moan languidly. “fuck you are more of a tease then I would have expected.” He chuckles next to her ear. “You have no idea the things I’ve been wanting to do to you. I had to research what humans can handle, though I’m tempted to test your limits.” A slimy tentacle runs along her belly as another drier one tugs her panties to the side a bit. “do you mind me being inside of you senpai?” he whispers almost sounding hoarse.  
She struggles a second and he eases her onto the bed leaving the tendrils in place. “ I need a bit of warm up first…” she mentions worriedly. “ok. Teach me what you need senpai.” She is thankful for the darkness as she feels herself flush. “can you feel what im doing?” his tendrils snake around her gently covering more area, “I can now. Show me.”  
Whith sharp breath of air she moves a hand down to her sex the slimy tentacle moving with her. She begins stroking her clit faintly and the slime of the tentacle begins aiding in the process to help her become more slick. After feeling her movements for a minute the tendril begins to mimic her strokes against the clit and she shivers. “yes, just like that.” She gasps as the needy sensation inside begins to intensify.  
“I think I’m ready” she says her voice cracking slightly. She feels another slimy tendril writhe around her openings seemingly searching for placements and it begins to press against her slit softly, slicking her up as it slides back and forth between the lips not yet entering. “please?” she moans triggering him to use two more tendrils to suction either side of her slit pulling it open a bit as he increases the pressure and slickness of the tentacle trying to writhe against the opening to get inside. Swiftly it starts to slip in and he holds a moment so as not to press to deep, only having it go in an inch before excreting more of the slimy solution and squirming slowly deeper.  
While he’s working into her, she reaches out trying to find something to hold onto startling him slightly till she pulls the mass closer bringing it to her chest “I need a bit more friction or suction here… please?” she whimpers. He cooperates lathering more slime onto her breast as some other tendrils begin to suction gently at the nipples. With a flex, other tendrils curl around the breast constricting them and releasing in sequence with the building sucking sensation. “damn that’s good” she gasps. her eyes closing as the tentacle inside her squirms deeper and brushes against something that makes her convulse.  
He’s pleased with how things are going so far, enjoying the sounds she makes and the feeling of slick around his tendril. She feels squishy and soft like silk, he can’t get enough. As he feels the muscles shudder around him and reaches a barrier he guesses to be her cervix as her shuddering and muscle twitches become more violent he begins to slide back out, excreting more slick as he goes. Her words aren’t making much sense anymore, as he begins his in and out, the push and pull drawing more moans from her. Her skin feels like its heating up around him and he secretes more to avoid causing to much friction. He wishes he could fit his entire being inside of her… maybe he could practice more and make himself smaller… fit his entire body inside… that could be fun…

She writhes against him trying to find purchase somehow “Faster please?!” he chuckles following her request and as he is pulling out he attempts to pull as far out as her can before shoving back in as deep as he can fit. It feels like he is molding to fill her and he presses another slick tendril against the opening spreading her a bit further with the drier tentacles on either side of her heat. She squirms a bit uncomfortable for a moment as he forces more slimy secretions into her lubing her up from the inside, after thoroughly lubing her he begins pressing in more firmly, careful not to tear her. It felt so constricting and tight, he would dread having to pull out, it felt like he belonged inside her.  
After a few minutes of wriggling the second tentacle inside he began to move them against each other so when one was pulling out the other would start to push back in. She was in ecstasy. So many sensations and pleasure… she was sure she wouldn’t be able to be satisfied by anyone else after this but she was fine with it.  
The tension in her core was building to a crescendo and she couldn’t form coherent words as her orgasm shook through her, her muscles tensing and contracting milking along his lengths. Fuck the face she made was hot. Her eyes clenched shut as her mouth opened in a silent cry. He wasn’t ready to leave though… he needed more. He began slicking her up more with both tentacles now. She didn’t even notice the third one beginning to make its way down to her opening as the ones in her swelled slightly forcing her entrance to stretch uncomfortably as they pulsed. After a few moments of stretching like this he allowed them to shrink as he started pushing the third one inside. She was gripping him like a vice now and he enjoyed keeping a steady excretion of the slime as he began to twist the tentacles around stirring them up inside of her.  
“I could live inside of you. It feels so good senpai” he utters brokenly. She couldn’t respond, absorbed in the pleasurable ebb and flow, he began increasing the suction on her nipples. “to much!” she whimpers and he grimaces, he really doesn’t want to stop… it feels so good. His tendrils writhe against her as he tries to wrestle his own control. He manages and begins to ease off of her. “no! just… be a bit gentler… please… i… it feels to good…” “if I don’t stop now I’ll end up trying to fit all of me inside of you… I don’t think you are ready for that…” he kisses her forehead as a soaked tendril squelches out of her pussy. The other two remaining for now still pushing and pulling needy . “fuck you feel so soft.” He shudders sending vibrations though her and she gasps.  
She feels full to bursting as it is but the sensations are worth it. “can you do that thing where you swell them again please?” she begs, and after a moment feels a sudden and intense pulse. “anything for you senpai… though I’m not sure how much longer my control will last.” They swell excreting more lube like substance both of them pushing deep inside at the same time.  
Suddenly her cell phone rings, he shrinks and draws out of her pushing the lips back together as he does managing to draw one more shudder from her. She frowns as a tendril rummages in her pants and pulls out her phone handing it to her before he slinks off the bed into the closet.  
She takes a moment to catch her breath before she answers. “hey mom. I’m staying at a friends. What’s up?” “Don’t you fucking bother coming home.” Is screamed through the speaker as the call ends abruptly.  
The lights turn on revealing death wearing another skin suit to hide his form, though he isn’t wearing the pants and hoodie over it, probably was in a hurry. He is watching as she just blinks at her phone a moment before looking up at him stating “this isn’t good.”


	3. Chapter 3

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Reunited and it feels so ...terrible. The siblings try to figure out a Housing situation.

She called Meijin shortly after the startling call from her mom, but he didn’t answer right away. The second time she called she left a voicemail seeing it was her only option for answers “Shit call me as soon as you get this Meijin. I need to know what’s going on.”  
“You ok senpai?” Uncle death asks in concern. Slinking into his skinnies like his body under the skin suit is liquid. Next, he tugs a black shirt on. Finally, he shuffles on his jacket and shoes as though he has all the time in the world.  
“My mother just basically kicked me out without reason. And my brothers not answering his fucking phone. No I am not ok! I’m on a roller coaster of emotions right now despite having two incredible orgasms... And I ache all over.” Her response is more negative then he’s ever heard from her. She’s curled up hugging one of his pillows crying and he doesn’t know how to fix it.  
“you’re welcome to stay here till you figure out what’s going on? I’m not going to just kick you out you know?”  
She looks to him wiping her face “I’m sorry.” He’s incredibly confused “what for?” “Because we were having a good time and then my family drama interrupted us.” He can’t tell if she’s pouting or just trying to joke about the situation while it’s obvious its shaken her.  
“don’t worry about it.” He waves the comments off like it’s no big deal and scoops her up carrying her into the living room wrapped in a blanket still hugging the pillow.  
He then goes into the kitchen fixing a warm cup of tea. After letting it steep a minute, he hands it to her. “ this should help some. Supposed to help with anxiety and stuff. Have some will you?” She acquiesces with a small smile, “thank you.”  
“Don’t mention it. Chill its gona be alright, if it comes down to it you can stay here I’m lonely most of the time anyway. You and your brother are welcome. He seems like a good enough kid though definitely a virgin...” death mutters with a chuckle.

As if on cue her phone lights up, the name on the screen being her brothers and she answers it immediately. “Meijin?! The fuck happened?!? Mom just said—” he cuts her off “yeah she kicked me out too, I was hoping she would wait till tomorrow for your benefit... but I’ve packed as much of our stuff as I could. Um so yeah I’m just kinda sitting outside the house... with all our gaming equipment, a bunch of your clothes since I know how you are about fashion shit and personal stuff I knew would mean something to either of us. Oh, and I got you hidden cache so mom won’t be able to use it for booze. Uhm is there somewhere you want to meet up?” His voice sounds wobblier then she’s ever heard it.  
“Fucking hell I’ll send you the address for where I’m staying you can use my bus pass should be in my fav jacket pocket!” She hears shuffling around and a grumble then a sigh of relief “found it, thanks. Be there soon. I’ll explain when I get there.” “Okay be safe. Love ya.”  
After he says the same he ends the call and she rushes to go get her clothes on and check her reflect to make sure she’s put together, aside from the eyeliner running a little which she figures she can blame on the stress of the call she just blots away her lipstick to hide the smudging.  
Death just sits at the counter watching her conversation unfold deep in thought. “the offer still stands senpai.” He shouts as she heads to the mirror. “I... I’ll see what he thinks.” Is the best she can manage.

About 20 minutes later there’s a knock at the door, death heads over checking through the eyehole and seeing Meijin he opens it. “Hey buddy! Long time no see how are the studies going? Come in! Take a load off, here I’ll help you with some of this!”  
Death grabs a heavy aluminum luggage rolling cart and a larger duffel which seems packed with clothes bring it in as Meijin manages to bring his other duffel and heavy book bag in by himself. He sets it down on the floor by the sofa and slumps onto it shaking slightly as his sister hurries in and plops beside him.  
“Are you ok?” the words rush from her seeing him more stressed out then she ever has. “I had a freaking essay due today.... I don’t know how I’m going to submit it!” He shakes a bit more noticeably gripping the fabric on his knees.  
“Hey man, if you’ve got it finished, you’re welcome to use my internet?” Death states going to the fridge and getting out a bottle of water to hand to the guy. Meijin looks at him in awe, taking the water and takes a gulp. “you my freaky friend are a fucking life saver. Where can I plug in at?” With that Death shows him to the guest room with the desk setup and gets Meijin laptop set up to the right internet password. “There ya go!”  
His sister just follows along nervously but seeing him get his laptop set up and going through a quick review of his essay she heads back into the living room and starts checking through which things of hers he managed to save for her. She notes he managed to get her favorite outfits. He remembered her prized studded leather jacket, some of her favorite skinnies, shorts, and tops. Though it looks like he just poured her underwear drawer out rather then going through those, which she finds hilarious.  
He also remembered to grab her money satchel she’s been saving up. Somehow, he grabbed her purse and makeup bag as well and shoved them in the duffel as well. She was thankful she tended to keep all her makeup in a bag, otherwise she wouldn’t have had any. She was still going to miss a few of her eyeshadow packs and some lipstick but at least her favorites where there.  
She realizes with a grimace he didn’t get any sleepwear. Probably forgot in his rush to think of necessities they might need that might be expensive. Still he did a decent job considering he probably only had a few hours to get together what he could.  
Glancing over to the aluminum cart she knew exactly what was in it and began a thorough inventory of game systems and the games he managed to pack. They weren’t too bad off. He had missed a few game discs, probably sitting on the shelf with the tv but most of their favorites where there. She frowned looking at the backpack and went to lift it to take in the room him and death where in looking over his essay making quick corrections before he submitted it online.  
“ hey , um Meijin? This your stuff or mine? Did you um... grab some of my ... special stuff? From under the bed?” She blushes a little as she asks. “ah yeah... um let me finish submitting this . Some of my stuff is in there too sooo... “his ears tinge pink and death look from one to the other and shrugs.  
After a moment of awkward silence while Meijin submits his paper online. Death stands from where he was sitting on the bed and rolls his head from side to side. “well I think that’s all I can help with as far as the essay goes. You’re welcome to stay the night. It’s pretty late anyway and I don’t like the idea of you going out at the hour. Kinda dangerous.”  
Meijin glances up to death from the chair he’s slouched in before looking over to his sister, “ um you sure that’s ok? I ... I don’t want to intrude... though I really ain’t got nowhere to go besides the arcade...” “no you are not staying at the arcade to listen to that little Naomi Detox bitch talk trash all night! You are staying here!” She fumes. Death seeming pleased with the results skips into the living room flopping onto the couch to let the siblings sort out their mystery belongings.


	4. Chapter 4

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This chapter is much shorter then the rest but I intended for it to help set up for a possible work situation.

Bringing him the book bag she blushes embarrassed. “ah I’m sorry you where the one that had to handle this...” she mutters. He shakes his head, “I’m actually kinda glad it was me... I’d rather you have not seen my...things.” His whole face is becoming a bit flush as he rummages around in the bag before pulling out a nice looking and very recognizable black leather camera bag. “I should probably get something like that to put my stuff in so it’s less ... obvious then a box. “he hands her the leather bag and she take it hugging it to her chest and raising an eyebrow. “did you look?”  
“Sorry...” he says weakly blushing redder. She sighs and shakes her head sitting the bag on the bed and reaching for his shoulder. “I figured. You have a nosy streak sometimes. Great for finding loot in games not great when someone’s trying to hide personal stuff. So, what happened? Why was mom so angry? “  
his brow furrows and removes his cap to scratch his scalp before sitting down on the bed and tugging her arm so she will sit beside him. “you know how she thinks our games are all a waste of time?”  
As though it’s obvious she states, “Yeah? So? She’s stupid. “  
“yeah well she found out my major is game design and development.” He mutters looking more downtrodden than ever.  
All she can say to that is “fuck.”  
He pauses a moment collecting his thoughts, “yeah... um I think she was mad at you about missing some meetings with some of her cronies?”  
“Ahhh yeah I been skipping out on those ...preppy girly shit ain’t really my thing. I’m not meant for sororities or any of that ish.” She scoffs in annoyance. “if mother ever took time to get to know me, she would realize I don’t really fit in with that type group. At all.”  
He sighs and flops back on the bed leaving his knees hanging off where he was sitting. “At least you have work experience. I don’t know what to do.”  
She frowns and pokes him in the stomach, “hey! You never gave-up in a video game you can’t give up now either ya big dweeb!”  
He looks down at her giving her a weak grin though it looks forced, “oh shut up. You should go hang with uncle death. I’m not in a good place right now...”  
She just glares at him. “I’m staying with you. What kind of sister would I be if I let you dwell on stupid shit you can’t do anything about?!” A few moments later there’s a knock on the door frame as death pokes his head through the still open door. “Ah guys? I heard something about someone studying game design?”  
Meijin bolts up “yeah I do… why?”  
Death clears his throat “Well in case you’ve forgotten I am the creator of both the Death Drive 128 and Death Drive xxx, I think it could be quite useful to have some help with brainstorming on my next projects? If you’re looking for work. I could employ you and you would of course receive the same benefits and pay as my other staff. Just in case you were interested. We would start you off with a trial run of course … you may be an asset to the Yotsuyama Group? I mean I know we had you doing some promotional work for us previously, but it would different working perimeters. Rather than one time pay commercial content you would be helping with coding. Though I warn you, I wouldn’t be going easy on you just because I consider you a friend.”   
After a few moments of the siblings sitting speechless looking at Death impressed at his sudden businessman persona he shrugs and heads back to the kitchen “Just think about it ok? You don’t need to give me an answer immediately…”


	5. Chapter 5

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Its going to be going a bit slower. I try to only work on this when I’m feeling it. Should be some more smut in the next chapter. I’ve already started working on it I'm just trying to stay creative with Uncle Death here.

Meijin ended up taking the job opportunity. There wasn’t much reason not to. It helped his resume, and he gained real world experience to go with what he was already learning in his college program. 

Meijin’s sister managed to get another modeling gig for a local clothing brand. It was pretty fun, and easy considering she had prior experience in the industry. She was good at blending into whatever fashion scene the brand needed though her personal style was punk rock.   
She would often sketch out creepy and cool characters showing off her style while she was waiting for the photographer to set the scenes up. Sometimes she would try to guess what Death would look like under the skin suit filling pages with amorphous tentacled beings. They didn’t really feel like him though but they were good practice nonetheless. It led her to try more unusual designs and try to create cool fashion for them as well. 

Meanwhile Uncle Death was having a creative block when it came to his current project . Meijin was having to spend more time brainstorming ideas for possible monster designs then he was actually coding things into the game. He had managed to get the player characters, some of the weapons and a few armor sets coded in but there wasn’t much to do until Death decided on some monster models. 

Death though maybe he wouldn’t be having so many issues coming up with something if he could get this stress off of his mind. Senpai stayed so busy trying to make money for food. It was a bit frustrating she wouldn’t just let him handle it. Its not like he was struggling. He had enough assets-and gaming arcades scattered across the city to bring in decent revenue. 

He was at least occasionally getting chances to practice form manipulation so that was fun. Though Meijin had nearly caught him twice. He couldn’t decide if that was a good or bad thing. It was exciting if nothing else, wondering how Meijin would react if he was caught.

Meijin was getting some weird vibes from his sister and Death but it seemed to only happen when he was around so maybe they just didn’t want him to feel uncomfortable. He noticed a trend where when he would get back to the apartment after spending time ‘researching’ at the arcade, he would often come home to The pair cuddling. Sometimes he would be up late working on a code or writing essays and would hear some interesting sounds coming from Deaths room. He began to pay more attention to the sounds curious as to their source.


	6. Chapter 6

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> sorry its been a bit hectic, i didnt mean to take so long to get back to this. here some smut for anyone who might still be into reading this monstrosity of a fanfic :)

The modeling gig was going extremely well, the brand being picked up by a few magazines as a current trend. Senpai was enjoying it more then expected because she was wearing the types of clothes she loved. They had her modeling with a friend’s motorcycle blowing bubblegum bubbles as she posed provocatively. It was actually pretty fun.

One of the amusing items they had her wear was a leather bikini with a loose fishnet top thrown over, a spiked miniskirt belt and shorts with thigh high boots. She felt like a bad ass bitch, the makeup artist ensuring her smoky eye was on point and styling her hair in a braided mohawk. Uncle death seemed gob smacked when he came by to see her on her lunch break. 

Later that day…

She had no idea how those shoes managed to hurt her feet so bad, but she was finally starting to feel it as she trudged back to the apartment in her regular clothes. Making it inside she dramatically stumbles onto the couch. She grumbles loudly: “fuck my feet feel like I’ve been murdered, and they got put into a meat processor.” Meijin glances up from his textbook, “yeah, you kinda look like shit. Not gone lie.” She tosses a boot at him “oh fuck you too. I’d like to see you wear wat they had me in today!” she gets her phone out to show him a selfie she took in the ensemble and he rolls his eyes. “yeah, no thanks. My ass is not fat enough for that.” She smacks him with her bag, “you’re such an asshole!”.

Uncle death clears his throat from the kitchen, “hey, not to change the topic of lovely asses but I got pizza?” Meijin’s up and snagging a slice as he tosses the textbook at his sister’s legs causing her to screech at him calling him a dick to which he pulls an eyelid down and sticks his tongue out. Death chuckles in bemusement bringing her a slice on a paper plate. “you’re not eating any?” she asks him quietly so Meijin won’t hear. “mmm you looked good enough to eat earlier so I’m saving room.” She gasps as though scandalized and he chuckles darkly. “kidding, I had two pizzas, but I ate the first one on the way home.” After chilling and chatting in the living room a bit longer they head to the bedroom leaving Meijin to work on his homework. Once he finishes up, he heads to bed mentally exhausted from all the reading. 

In the bedroom:

She shimmies out of her outfit quickly as death watches her his glasses making hearts. “well aren’t you a fine-looking specimen senpai!” he chuckles placing his hands on her hips as she gets close enough. “you looked like you where enjoying the clothes they had you in today.” He snickers pulling her closer so he can rest his face between her breasts.

She smiles smugly and traces the shape of his skull before kissing his forehead. “I take it you enjoyed the view?” he nods against her chest causing her boobs to jiggle slightly. “such a pervert!” she giggles climbing on top of him. He begins sneaking tentacles out gliding them along her body. The lights are off saved for the little bit coming from the door. For a few moments’ death could swear the light is being blocked slightly but can’t find a reason to care.

He sheds his bodysuit easily a bit more comfortable now that they’ve done this a few times, inky black flesh squirming out to latch onto her wherever he can reach. He’s twisting and pulsing pushing against her opening hungrily and he morphs a mouth against her mound to suck at her clit in greedy fervor. She’s gasping and trying to grab onto his gooey flesh in an instant, needing something to keep her feeling grounded she manages to get a grip on the headboard as he begins morphing himself inside of her, he all ridges and grooves twisting against each other within her pussy and it feels intense.

Meanwhile…

Meijin wakes up to the sound of giggling. At least someone seems to be enjoying themselves. he groans when he reaches for his cup of water only to find it empty. Figures. With a grumble he manages to roll himself out of bed and patter into the kitchen to fill his glass back up. As he turns to go back to his room, he notices the master bedroom door slightly ajar.

He silently places his drink on the counter contemplating for a second before deciding to sate his curiosity. He creeps over and peers in hoping he isn’t caught red faced. Squinting in the dark he’s met with the view of his sisters back as she seems to be straddling something, as his eyes adjust to the darkness, he notices a plethora of tendrils snaking up her hips. Wait that cant be right, he blinks but the image remains, the tentacles appear to be curling and tugging at her as though starved. Its like watching an anemone catch food the way they wrap around and move against her.

He backs away from the door feeling like his sins are creeping up his neck and quietly sneaks back to his room. Completely forgetting about his water in his attempt to get away unseen. As he quietly draws the door shut, he leans his head against it. What the hell did he just see and why did he have a boner? He stumbles back to his bed trying to adjust his pants but finds it doesn’t help much as he lays down. Shit. Not like it would be the first time he’d jacked off to his sister, but it wasn’t something he’d ever admit.

Meijin grimaced taking himself in hand, he didn’t feel up to getting lube for this. Felt he did not deserve it. He strokes roughly trying to hurry himself along as he bites the pajama sleeve of his other hand. Why was he like this, she would kick him out if she saw this. His self-loathing was a true buzzkill rather than cum he managed to talk himself down to the point of going soft. Not his original plan but if it works…

His dreams however where not going to let him off so easy. He was suspended by tentacles as his ass was spread as they pummeled him, in the background he could hear death saying he deserved no less then hell. Suddenly all he could see was uncle deaths face, just a huge floating head as its mouth opened and bit down on him. He awoke with a start sweating profusely and groaned realizing he would have to deal with this. He grabs his box and goes into the shower attached to the room. 

The next morning…

As per usual uncle death is up early fixing breakfast for his guests. Once he goes to place the plates on the counter, he notices a glass of water that seems to have been left out overnight. It dawns on him that they may have had a voyeur during their nighttime activities.


	7. Chapter 7

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Confronting a peeping Tom and more sexy stuff since I don’t post often. Eh no idea if people are even into the story at this point so no idea if it’s even worth continuing. Unedited because I Found this one in my phone notes from early on in my writing of this story.

It’s been about a week since the incident and Death is at his wits end about how to go about broaching the subject. He hasn’t mentioned it to Senpai,unsure of how she would handle the info, he’s not even sure how he wants to handle it himself.He trust the kid to keep what he saw a secret butthere’s a urge to test the waters and see if Meijins interested. The kid hadnt seemed affected bywhat he saw as far as their interactions so that pointed to a more positive experience. He didn’t shy from touch , but he didn’t seem to persue it either.It was getting frustrating.

“By the way...I didn’t take you for the type to sneak around and peep on people.” The statement comes out of the blue while Uncle Death is instructing him on some alterations to be made on the game he’s working on. He’s sitting on the side of the desk that doesn’t have computer equipment, looking down at Meijin calculatively.Meijin goes dead still, holding his breath a moment and tentatively glancing up to meet deaths eyes, his face reddening. He fish mouths unable to find the words to say before rolling his chair back and moving to go pack his things.

“Whatcha doin kid?”Uncle Death asks worriedly. “Leaving.” Death sighsplopping off the desk and to his feet to go stand in the doorway effectively blocking it. “ Look we need to talk. This is just between us not your sister. Ok?” Meijin glances at the skeletal manweighing his options before sinking down to sit on the bed. “You aren’t kicking me out?” 

Death groans and face palms himself, “No. I just wanted to make sure you weren’t freaked out by the veiw.” Meijin huffs a dry chuckle and shrugs, “ Can’t really judge, uh... wasn’t expectingtentacle pornbut ... I’m not sure what I was expecting to find. Didn’t mean to intrude.” Death lowers his glasses to get a read on how truthful Meijin’s being, satisfied he nods. “Ok, no harm no foul man. Alls good.” He slips a tentacle out and waves it at him watching meijin’s face heat up as he tries to swallow past a lump in his throat. Interesting response. 

He leaves Meijin to his own devices heading off to the arcade for his shift. 

Uncle Deathfigures out what was in senpai’s “camera bag” one day when he had walked in on her after a photoshoot. It was a enticing veiw seeing her spread around a neon pink toy as she worked her clit with a vibrator. Thankfully her brother would be out at the arcade for a few hours. 

“Beautiful!” He compliments as though she had just made a goretastic kill. She jolts up not expecting him and makes to put the toys away. “wait, no! Don’t let me stop you. I was enjoying the view. Besides we have time Meijin is gona be a while.”He slips the coat off hanging it on the hook on the back of the door. He chuckles saying“Things are just getting started”.

Senpai smiles and presses the vibrator against her clit again while it pulses against her. Panting she uses her other hand to guide the dildos movements within her, speeding up as his eyes seem to burn with desire. His body seems to ripple occasionally beneath the skin suit as though the control is being tested.

He looks at the light switch and back to her before turning it off, there’s still light coming from her vibrator but its not bright enough to see by. She hears the lock click and shuffling when suddenly it feels like silk just wraps around one of her legs crawling up her torso squeezing against her breast. It genuinely feels like fabric but the soft pulse of it gives it away as a living thing. “Wait! Is this you still?” She has to be sure. “Yes senpai. Do you need me to stop? “ she moans out a no as the silky membrane twist around her thigh sliding up to message the muscles connecting her hips to her core. 

It doesn’t take much before she finds her hands wrapped in a tendril and guided away from the toys. Other tendrils swiftly begin to press and fluctuate with the toys one cautiously pressing into her by thinly covering the dildo and once inside swelling till shes straining against the width. Eyes clenched tightly shut and breathing staggered. She feels a velvety smooth brush against her cheek, pushing her hair behind her ear and leans her cheek into it. 

She doesn’t feel when the dildos removed to allow deaths tendril to swell thicker pressing deeply up inside toslip against the spongy lump of her cervex, causing her to shudder and cringe back momentarily in pain so he eases away focusing on getting the interior accustomed without hurting her. Soon her slickness is easing the process and she’s thralled by the twining and rippling sensations undulating within, paying special attention to the wrinkles of her G-spot, curling upwards. As she adjust and and gives into the sensation she spaces out a bit , her body feeling as though there’s a hum in her veins and she could be floating. She does however feel something slick tentatively brush against her back entrance, it wriggles applying firm pressure but with enough spongy gooey give to seem like a question. “Please” she gasps breathless trying to squirm back against it. 

With a wet squelch the tendril squirms inside grinding around to loosen her up a bit before snaking deeper inside. He still has the urge to crawl his whole being inside of her but knows it wouldn’t end well most likely... 


End file.
